


Gift

by LadyLysandrette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, ItaIno - Freeform, Kinks, Late at Night, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy!Itachi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Itachi took his girlfriend to a romantic dinner of three years together. What he did not expect was that she had planned a madness for that night ..."Nothing at all?"
Relationships: ItaIno, Uchiha Itachi & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> E is for Exhibitionism.

[Cover](https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com/fanfics/historias/201711/presente-11015306-290420180000.jpg)

Itachi and Ino walked, slowly, holding hands in the park at night after the wonderful candlelight dinner to celebrate their third year anniversary completed. Ino wore a beautiful red strapless dress, which marked every curve of her body because it was extremely tight; a chain with a heart pendant given by the boyfriend as a first-year gift together; and red high heels, perfectly matching the dress. She had her long blond hair in a messy ponytail, to top it off she wore basic makeup with a very striking wine red lipstick. Itachi, on the other hand, wore a black suit with a white shirt, a red tie and his long hair was loose, on the contrary, from the usual low ponytail.

“Ita!” called the sly blonde “Let's sit down, please!” asked pulling her boyfriend to the nearest wooden bench, with a malicious smile on her painted lips.

The two sat cuddled up, looking at the detailed fountain that threw jets of water up and to the sides. Ino looked at Itachi, who seemed distracted by the beautiful night and approached his face slowly.

“I'm not wearing anything under this dress” she whispered sensually in his ear, giving a small kiss on the man's neck. Itachi looked at his girlfriend shocked and quite excited by the situation.

“Y-You are crazy!” stammered in a whisper while looking directly at her cleavage. “Nothing at all?” he asked, looking down at the hem of her short dress and bit his lip lightly.

“Nothing at all,” Ino stroked Itachi’s bulge over his black pants with a smile as she looked at his flushed face. “doesn't that get you excited, Ita-kun?” asked amused, continuing with the caresses and feeling her boyfriend's cock stiffen on her hand.

She let go for a few seconds, to loosen the two buttons of his pants and put her hand back on his hard cock, only this time, without his pants or boxer briefs preventing her from further contact, leaving Itachi's lower body completely exposed.

“Ino…” he moaned softly, looking deeply into the mischievous blue eyes of his girlfriend, she gave him a small smile while moving her hand slowly from top to bottom, causing great pleasure to Itachi. The blonde continued with the movements, delighted with every expression he made and lowered her body to his lap, enough so that her mouth reached Itachi’s dick, swallowing completely, feeling the head of the penis touching her throat.

“M-My god!” Itachi exclaimed biting his lower lip hard, looking around,to be sure no one was nearby. “Fuck, Ino…” whispered grabbing Yamanaka's blond hair, messing it up even more. With his hand on his girlfriend's head, Itachi helped her with the movements until she stopped and looked at him with malice.

“I have a very sweet gift that is waiting for you to unwrap it.” warned Ino raising the hem of her dress a little more. The Uchiha looked around again, got up from the wooden bench and got on his knees right in front of the Yamanaka, who spread her legs slowly, causing the dress to rise a little, leaving her completely exposed. Itachi came closer to the middle of her thick thighs and contemplated his present for a few minutes.

“This gift looks like a pink flower” he said touching with his index finger and then kissing Ino's clitoris, making her moan softly. "and it tastes good," he added, licking her and sticking a finger in her slick opening

“I-Ita…” Ino moaned looking ecstatically at her boyfriend, grabbing his head encouraging him to deepen that oral. Itachi continued to explore each place with his tongue, as he stuck two more fingers in his girlfriend making her delirious with pleasure.

“More! More!” moaned loudly while she felt Itachi's fingers coming in and out faster and faster. “I'm closeee!” Ino closed her eyes and threw her head back when she felt her orgasm coming.

The Yamanaka looked at her boyfriend, who was licking the fluids that came out of her wet pussy, and pulled him by the red tie making the Uchiha look at her directly in the eyes.

“I want to ride you.” she ordered, biting his lip, releasing it right away.

Itachi returned to sit on the bench and helped his girlfriend to climb on his lap. When they were face to face, Itachi placed his cock in her opening while Ino went down slowly.

“Ino…” he moaned feeling the blonde's tongue on his neck as she slowly descended and moved up her body. “Someone can show up…” he warned between moans, grabbing his girlfriend's waist.

Ino smirked and moved her hips at the same time, she gave Itachi a hickey while he moaned louder with pleasure. The blonde's movements, little by little, became faster and faster and the moans of both turn louder and more intense. They both felt that orgasm was close, but at that very moment voices echoed. It was a couple, a woman with long red hair and a man with white hair.

“Oh my God!” exclaimed the redhead watching the other couple with disgust. In reflex, she took her boyfriend’s arm and forced him to walk far away. “Don't even think about it, you idiot!”

Ino completely ignored the other woman's screams and continued to move her hips, feeling her boyfriend’s hands tighten around her waist.

“Ino…” Itachi groaned feeling the climax coming and helped her go faster. A few seconds later, the two came and Itachi leaned against the bench with Ino snuggled into his chest, both exhausted.

“Best birthday gift of three years,” he whispered pressing his girlfriend closer to him. "I'm looking forward to the fourth" he added with a smile. Ino smirked and kissed him on the lips.

“We'll see…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found in portuguese on socialspirit!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
